Sarah Palin/target
Insights Tips for Debating [[Sarah Palin]] What it's like to debate Sarah Palin I know firsthand: She's a master of the nonanswer. :By [[Andrew Halcro]], from the October 1, 2008 Monitor opinion editor [[Josh Burek]] talks with former Alaska state representative and gubenatorial candidate [[Andrew Halcro]] about Gov. [[Sarah Palin]]'s debating abilities. Anchorage, Alaska - When he faces off against [[Sarah Palin]] Thursday night, [[Joe Biden]] will have his hands full. I should know. I've debated Governor Palin more than two dozen times. And she's a master, not of facts, figures, or insightful policy recommendations, but at the fine art of the nonanswer, the glittering generality. Against such charms there is little Senator Biden, or anyone, can do. On paper, of course, the debate appears to be a mismatch. In 2000, Palin was the mayor of an Alaskan town of 5,500 people, while Biden was serving his 28th year as a United States senator. Her major public policy concern was building a local ice rink and sports center. His major public policy concern was the State Department's decision to grant an export license to allow sales of heavy-lift helicopters to Turkey, during tense UN-sponsored Cyprus peace talks. On paper, the difference in experience on both domestic and foreign policy is like the difference between shooting a bullet and throwing a bullet. Unfortunately for Biden, if recent history is an indicator, experience or a grasp of the issues won't matter when it comes to debating Palin. On April 17, 2006, Palin and I participated in a debate at the [[University of Alaska]] in [[Fairbanks]] on agriculture issues. The next day, the [[Fairbanks Daily News Miner]] published this excerpt: '''"[[Andrew Halcro]], a declared independent candidate from Anchorage, came armed with statistics on agricultural productivity. [[Sarah Palin]], a Republican from [[Wasilla]], said the Matanuska Valley provides a positive example for other communities interested in agriculture to study."''' On April 18, 2006, Palin and I sat together in a hotel coffee shop comparing campaign trail notes. As we talked about the debates, Palin made a comment that highlights the phenomenon that Biden is up against. '''"Andrew, I watch you at these debates with no notes, no papers, and yet when asked questions, you spout off facts, figures, and policies, and I'm amazed. But then I look out into the audience and I ask myself, 'Does any of this really matter?' " Palin said.''' While policy wonks such as Biden might cringe, it seemed to me that Palin was simply vocalizing her strength without realizing it. During the campaign, Palin's knowledge on public policy issues never matured – because it didn't have to. Her ability to fill the debate halls with her presence and her gift of the glittering generality made it possible for her to rely on populism instead of policy. Palin is a master of the nonanswer. She can turn a 60-second response to a query about her specific solutions to healthcare challenges into a folksy story about how she's met people on the campaign trail who face healthcare challenges. All without uttering a word about her public-policy solutions to healthcare challenges. In one debate, a moderator asked the candidates to name a bill the legislature had recently passed that we didn't like. I named one. Democratic candidate [[Tony Knowles]] named one. But Sarah Palin instead used her allotted time to criticize the incumbent governor, [[Frank Murkowski]]. Asked to name a bill we did like, the same pattern emerged: Palin didn't name a bill. And when she does answer the actual question asked, she has a canny ability to connect with the audience on a personal level. For example, asked to name a major issue that had been ignored during the campaign, I discussed the health of local communities, Mr. Knowles talked about affordable healthcare, and Palin talked about ... the need to protect hunting and fishing rights. So what does that mean for Biden? With shorter question-and-answer times and limited interaction between the two, he should simply ignore Palin in a respectful manner on the stage and answer the questions as though he were alone. Any attempt to flex his public-policy knowledge and show Palin is not ready for prime time will inevitably cast him in the role of the bully. On the other side of the stage, if Palin is to be successful, she needs to do what she does best: fill the room with her presence and stick to the scripted sound bites. * [[Andrew Halcro]] served two terms as a Republican member of the [[Alaska State House of Representatives]]. He ran for governor as an Independent in 2006, debating Sarah Palin more than two dozen times. He blogs at http://www.andrewhalcro.com . Details